What was I thinking when I wrote this?
by TehRoot
Summary: Sappy fluff-tastic pairing of Franziska and Phoenix mainly used as an inside joke between my friends and I. They told me to post it on and after many threats made against me, they "persuaded" me to do so. No real plot, not in canon so..


Franziska sat on the bench outside the court house, staring up at the full moon.

"What are you doing?" Phoenix stepped out on to the sidewalk, closing the door gently behind him.

Franziska turned her head towards him, smiling softly. "Ah, Mr. Phoenix Wright." She said as he sat down next to her. "Just looking at the moon." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Do you remember how we started our relationship?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Of course. This is a good time to reminisce."

Phoenix got up and paced a bit, and started telling the story. For once Franziska's whip was untouched beside her.

Phoenix sighed and said, looking up at the moon. "I remember well. It was in court when I was cornered. The prosecution finally played their trump card...I thought all was lost. That was, until, I saw you in the audience. I was...so taken"

"You did look rather dashing that day." Franziska commented, smiling.

Phoenix smiled back and replied with, "Well, you looked pretty charming yourself. I felt like...I could do anything! I yelled out 'Objection!' with my finger outstretched, ready to take on my opponent. Now that I

had seen you, you empowered me to defend my client to the last!"

Phoenix shly smiled and added, "You were the absolute cutest thing I've ever seen on earth. That is one thing I don't need proof of"

Franziska covered her blushing face in embarassment as Phoenix's soft words slowly made their way into her ears.

Phoenix blushed himself, but continued nonetheless. "I won that case, and I contribute that all to you, my sugarlips. There is no one else I'd rather be with, Franny...no one at all. I'm guilty of being in love...with

you" as he approached her sitting at the bench.

Franziska lost her breath as Phoenix made his way towards her. She stood up in a bit of a daze. arms open. Phoenix's light pace quickly turned into a bit of a jog and after what felt like an eternity, finally made it into Franziska's arms, wrapping his own around her entire frame in a tight embrace

Phoenix whispered into Franziska's ear, four very small words, that was this: "Franny, I love you"

The two held each other close under the moonlight, Franziska's head on Phoenix's shoulder

Franziska quietly replied to his pledge with her own: "Mr. Phoenix Wright...I can't live without you.." Phoenix Root smiled and the two squeezed each other in their tight hug. They both looked at each other...

The couple simply looked at each other for a few moments, before closing their eyes. They pressed their lips to each other. Their lips must have been locked for maybe a minute, but for the both of them, it seemed to be a lot longer. They wanted the feeling to last as long as possible, kissing under the moonlight with no one else around, holding each other close

Finally releasing each other from their close embrace, Phoenix whispers to Franziska "It's been a long day...I honestly didn't expect to see you out here Franny. Although, nothing could have put a better end to my day,"

Franziska smiled happily, thinking of the love the two shared together. "It's getting cold out here...I think perhaps we should go?"

Phoenix nodded. "I think my place is closest...shall we?" he says offering his hand. Franziska took it, feeling the warmth of it, and enjoying every second of it.

And with that, the two lovers departed to Phoenix's house together, without a care in the world, except each other.

The walk to Phoenix's house was pretty uneventful. However, the pure bliss the two felt as they held hands and made the journey was incomparable to anything they either have ever felt in their lives.

The two entered Phoenix's house together. Franziska hugged Phoenix again and said "Thank you so much for this Mr. Phoenix Wright, I really admire it,".

Phoenix once again smiled at Franziska's beautiful face and patted her head. "Think nothing of it, sweetcheeks. You can sleep in my room, I'll take the couch, it's alright. I'm pretty tired, so I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight, Franny...I love you"

Franziska kissed Phoenix's forehead and whispered goodnight, before heading to his room to go to sleep.

The next day...

Franziska slept soundly, having a pleasant dream about she and Phoenix being married together; something that gave her an extremely warm, fuzzy loving feeling in her heart. Phoenix opened the door and entered the room with a tray/

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to uhm...barge in on you...but I made breakfast and thought you may be hungry" Phoenix said with a sheepish smile

Franziska smiled sweetly back at him and said "That's alright, I was going to be up soon anyway...but breakfast in bed? You're so sweet!"

Phoenix placed the tray on the nightstand and waved it off "It was nothing. I'd do anything for you Franny"

The two smiled at each other again, in a lover's gaze that couldn't be broken


End file.
